


keep going

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, penetration kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Ignis/any, detailed penetration kink.'





	keep going

**Author's Note:**

> not too sure if i did the prompt justice but... ;w;
> 
> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11033658#cmt11033658).

“Are you relaxed, my dear?”

Low, a purr. Ardyn is seated between Ignis’ spread legs, though Ignis can’t quite tell the expression he has on. Something unbearably predatory, he imagines, given the times he’s been on his back and fucked into and actually coherent enough to catch Ardyn’s expression. This time, he’s on his front, if only to give proper access to Ardyn he wouldn’t otherwise have.

But then, even if this had been done any other way, Ignis wouldn’t complain. Every time is so _good_ that he craves Ardyn’s touch at the end of each day, enough so to rush home and kiss the man like he’s a man starved.

“Much so,” Ignis finally responds. There’s a pillow under his hips but he lifts them up anyway to beckon Ardyn on. “Come now, we’ve not got all night.”

“You’ll be choking on your words soon enough,” Ardyn responds dryly, although he’s clearly amused given his tone.

Ignis clenches his arse in response, rolling his hips briefly. His cock is already hard, rubbing up against the bed, but he barely pays attention to that. “Yes, well, perhaps it will be hours yet considering the speed you are going,” he says, and immediately lets out a quiet gasp when two lubricated fingers breach him.

His mouth falls open already. Ardyn gives a low chuckle before pressing a thumb into his cheek to spread the flesh further. Slowly, those fingers sink into him, so easily, and Ignis shudders at the feeling of each knuckles passing his rim. He can _feel_ the callouses on Ardyn’s fingers, the depth of which he goes in, the scissoring motion as he stretches, and his body jerks slightly, pleasure rippling through his veins at the very _feeling_ of it.

“Yes—” he chokes out already, toes curling. He’s loose, so loose, and he’s aware they’ve lain together only a few days earlier—much more than that besides—but it feels so _good_. The burn of it. The way Ardyn presses in a third finger nice and slow, enough for his back to arch and a low cry to leave his lips. “Mm, _yes_, please…!”

“Patience,” Ardyn murmurs, a soft snort leaving him, but Ignis doesn’t care for his tease. Those fingers are slowly pulling out again, and Ignis clenches around them greedily. Each ridge of those fingers bump at his rim, and a low moan escapes him when the tips of them hook at his rim, tugging him a bit wider. “Look at you. It’s truly that good, hm?”

“_Yes_, yes, it is…!” Ignis says, already slightly mindless from the thought of Ardyn sliding his girth into him. He rolls his hips when Ardyn slowly thrusts his fingers in again, so frustratingly slow, and gives a low whine. “Ardyn…!”

“Patience, dear,” Ardyn murmurs. He doesn’t try aiming for Ignis’ prostate when he starts thrusting his fingers properly. He doesn’t need to. Each push and pull of those fingers has Ignis’ body going rigid, gasps leaving his lips as he tries to ride this wave of sensation just from _feeling_ it all.

Just when it seems like it’s been going forever, Ardyn pulls out his fingers. Ignis jerks at that, opening his mouth to protest, but feels a bigger pressure against his entrance, and his mouth stays permanently open as it starts to breach him.

“_Oh_—!” he gasps helplessly, clutching at the sheets before him, as he feels himself open to let Ardyn in. He hears a groan behind him but he’s ultimately lost in the sensation, the drag of Ardyn’s thick cock in him as he goes deeper, _deeper_—his toes curl, body jerking as he accommodates the length, and he’s already writhing by the time Ardyn’s seated deep within him.

For a moment, Ardyn doesn’t move, and Ignis is wholly grateful for it. From this position, Ardyn feels so hot and heavy inside him. He’s stretching his entrance, a sweet burn that has Ignis curling into himself from the headiness of it, and he tries and fails to clench around the massive cock. It feels so good. It feels _too_ good. His mouth gapes soundlessly, trying to voice Ardyn’s name, but instead he feels drool trail down his chin.

Then Ardyn starts to move.

He used enough lube for it to be smooth, but not enough for Ignis to not feel the way his cock pulls at his flesh. It has Ignis arching his back, a choked moan flying from his lips, and his head tilts back. A hand wraps around his throat automatically, but he doesn’t notice. His eyes are rolling up from the feel of the head at his entrance before it descends into him again. Slow, steady. A sweet catch on his flesh, paving out a space inside his body for Ardyn’s cock.

“_Ah_—!” Ignis chokes out, clawing at the covers. Ardyn’s fucking into him now: steady thrusts that has him squirming under his form, the pleasure all-consuming now as his cock tugs and pulls at his rim and insides. Ardyn doesn’t even need to hit his prostate for Ignis’ body to catch on fire. It’s a feeling that shoots from the base of his spine and all the way up; it has his head thrown back, mouth gaping uselessly, toes clenching hard as he tries to process the sensations. He’s so full, so _stretched_—Ardyn’s cock feels so _amazing_ sliding in and out of him, making him _take it_—

“Nngh—_AH_—!” Ignis cries out as he comes suddenly, release splattering the sheets underneath him, but Ardyn doesn’t stop. He’s still rocking into him, still delivering those motions that light Ignis’ mind up like fireworks. It makes him curl into himself, as if to get away from the overstimulation, but Ardyn knows what he wants. His grip tightens on Ignis’ throat to prevent him from getting him, and he only thrusts deeper, _harder_, and Ignis can only take it, can only shake and tremble and _sob_ at the sensations that are overwhelming him.

It feels so good. He wants it to stop. He wants it to keep going.

“Nngh, please—please, _Ardyn_—!” he shouts out, hands raking at the bed to process it all. Ardyn keeps rocking into him. It’s starting to hurt, but it’s still so _good_. Tears run down his cheeks and he twists in Ardyn’s hands, turns, but Ardyn keeps him down with the weight of his body, with the firm grip at his neck, with the cock pressing relentlessly into him.

Ardyn grunts and moans above him, jabbing into him with shorter thrusts now, and Ignis convulses, shattered gasps escaping him. “Nnaah—ah—_oh_—!” Something like a _scream_ escapes him, has him twisting involuntarily. His eyes widen unseeingly at the wall, but they roll back into his head. His legs stiffen, body rigid as a dry orgasm overtakes him, making his body jerk and shake uncontrollably.

His mind blanks. His arse feels so good, so _used_ despite it only being _days_ ago he’d been pounded relentlessly into by the man above him.

The hand around his throat tightens slightly. Ignis gasps and sobs, doesn’t want it to stop, and it _doesn’t_. Ardyn keeps going, keeps making broken moans burst from his lips, keeps making him contort and cry like a madman with the way his cock stretches and pulls at his hole.

It’s perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos and/or comment if u enjoyed!
> 
> also, hmu at my [tumblr](https://aveporac.tumblr.com/). i just revamped a blog for it but... i guess it'll be my new thirst domain huehue. feel free to say hi! ;w; and be thirsty with me...


End file.
